wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
1st Battle of Caduceus
Initial Conditions The unexpected arrival of the forces of Chaos on the storm-ridden gas giant of Sun’s Rest forced an immediate response from the Imperium. By the time the Imperium’s first defenders arrived Chaos had already established a strong foothold in the system. Under its command were the small ice world of Ningishzida at the edge of the system, Sun’s Rest where powerful sorceries shielded both it and its moon from harm, Ruddilyn, and Tenadim. Only the inner planets of Caduceus Prime, Caduceus Beta, and Orbix remained under Imperial control (Yolyn being no-man's land). Battle The frigid ice world of Ningishzida has a battery of sensors and anti-ship artillery the likes of which few have ever seen. Using only small craft and troop transports the Imperium needs to take out the various hasty created, profane, installations on the frigid surface. Outcome A pyrrhic victory for the Imperium. Imperium Jerionite Regiments En route to another front of the Indomitus Crusade the 2nd Neo-Jerionite Regiment, “The Wisdom Within”, was quickly diverted to Caduceus and were one of the first to arrive. Advancing under heavy anti-ship fire from Ningishzida they were forced to deploy via smaller, more maneuverable, troop carriers. The landing was costly for the regiment but they eventually established a presence near the equator of the planet opposite many of the larger forces. Their light vehicles and anti-armor weapons proved effective against the hardened forces of Nurgle who occupied much of the planet but were able to do little more than soften up their defenses. They are said to have lost a full company in the first hour of fighting, much of it due to plague, and two of their support ships were lost along with many of their transport ships. "Omnitorius" First War Cohort Text Makemake Chapter The Makemake chapter were not the first to arrive, their 4th company arriving in the middle of the battle and their 1st company arriving shortly after the battle. However, their efforts in the battle cannot be understated. The 4th company utilized their unique tidal bombs and sizable storage of water from their Battlebarge, the Last Reef, to drop synthetically created comets (celestial objects made of ice and dust) to bombard the enemy positions. These also acted as a screening maneuver, allowing ships to approach with less damage to them. Sadly during the battle the Last Reef was crippled and it now drifts, unpowered and beyond repair, in the orbit of Ningishzida. The terminators of the 4th company provided key deep strikes into the enemy formations and, though several battle brothers fell, it was enough to stay the line in several key places. The greatest lost to the 4th company was the loss of their captain, Aliʻi. His second, Lt. Tupahotu, assumed command of the forces after Aliʻi was slain and when Chapter Master Hotu Matu'a arrived after the battle the title of Captain was confirmed upon him. Dostra Tupahotu was, as far as candidates for Captain go, relatively inexperienced but his leadership and lack of hesitation after Aliʻi’s death sealed his new position. Hunters Chapter Text Turquoise Protectors Chapter Text Wardens Cosmic Chapter Text Inquisitor Grace Parmenion Watching from afar, Inquisitor Parmenion began to covertly investigate the planet of Yolyn. The artifacts there, of unknown xenos origin, drew her attention; she suspects they have a larger role to play in all this. Using a small ship she and her retinue slipped past the enemy forces and into no-man’s land to survey the area. Disaster nearly struck when a party of chaos raider detected her ship. She escaped only by the skin of her teeth and by the grace of the Emperor. The Inquisitor returned with one of the xenos artifacts, keeping it hidden, and studied it in the hope of providing the crusade with some bit of vital information... Captain Protectors Orhan and Ali Text Chaos Aquila Legion Text Thesali Hordes Text Category:Caduceus Crusade Category:Community Project Category:Battles